A Very Klaine Thanksgiving
by myeyesnow
Summary: Kurt takes Blaine home with him the day before Thanksgiving. Both of our boys are hoping for some action and they definitely get some.


**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoy. Review if you want. Happy Klaining!~myeyesnow**

"BLAINE, BLAINE, wait up." Kurt was scampering down the halls of McKinley trying to catch his boyfriend before they both headed home for Thanksgiving.

"BLAINE!"

"Yes?" Blaine turned around slowly and Kurt crashed into him. Both of them fell to the ground and were now trying to gather their bearings.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kurt I couldn't hear you. I had my _iPod_ in, I'm so sorry."

Blaine stood up slowly taking out his headphones and slipped them into his messenger bag. Kurt was still a mess of tangled limbs on the floor. Blaine reached out his hand and Kurt accepted it gratefully.

"It's fine although now I may have some dirt on the back of my pants, and I hit my shoulder pretty hard, and now I forgot what I was saying, and oh my hair and I…" Kurt finished rambling with his eyes no longer on the floor and when he looked up he came face to face with his Blaine.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi beautiful what did you want to tell me?"

"Um want to go outside?"

"Sure my car is just over there"

Blaine opened the passenger door for Kurt.

"Thanks." Blaine just nodded his head before walking around to the trunk and putting both their bags in there. He then made his way to the driver's seat and closed the car door.

"So…" Kurt leaned over the console and practically jumped on Blaine. His lips pressed hard against Blaine's in a furious kiss. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's shoulders steadying himself as he attempted to straddle his man. His tongue was searching for entrance into Blaine's mouth. The countertenor was just about to nestle his leg against Blaine's other hip but then Blaine pulled back.

A shocked Kurt sat back into his car seat. Blaine saw Kurt was on the verge of tears. Blaine put his head against the steering wheel. He reached his right hand out in search of Kurt's but Kurt wouldn't remove his hands from the door handle.

"Kurt, I just want to know what you wanted to tell me."

"That's what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh."

"Blaine I thought we went through this if I want to kiss you I can."

"I know but we're still at school."

"Exactly Blaine we're still at school everyone else kisses there boyfriend at school. But I can't! Unless we're alone which we are."

"In a parking lot."

"An abandoned parking lot." Blaine took his head off the steering wheel, sat back, and lowered his seat to the floor. He chanced a look at Kurt. Kurt just looked outside even though he was well aware Blaine was staring at him.

"Aw Kurt I'm sorry. Come here." Blaine reached his arms out. Kurt huffed before complying and lying on top of Blaine. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt protectively. He unwrapped Kurt's scarf and threw it on the seat next to them. Smiling proudly at the hickeys he had given his baby yesterday, he began to press feather light kisses on Kurt's already thoroughly ravished neck.

"This counts as physical abuse." Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt. Finally their eyes met.

"I'm sorry." Blaine managed

"Me too."

"Really? Why?"

"Well I do actually have to tell you something."

"Really what?" Kurt grabbed at Blaine's wrists and started playing with the exposed skin under his gloves.

"Baby it's cold outside." Blaine started laughing uncontrollably at the countertenor's statement. Kurt, realizing what he just said laughed along while snuggling deeper into Blaine's side.

"What I meant is can you put the heat on?"

"Sure baby." Blaine searched his left pocket for his keys but then realized it was in his coat pocket on Kurt's side.

"Sorry but my keys are. . ." Kurt took the hint and went back into his seat, Blaine put the heat on while Kurt removed his jacket. Blaine followed suit and pulled his car seat back up.

"Wanna get something to drink?" Kurt said while putting his seat belt on. Blaine once again followed suit and pulled out of their school's parking lot.

Blaine and Kurt miraculously ended up at The Lima Bean and opted to take their drinks back to Blaine's car. Sensing Kurt's discomfort in the crowded parking lot he drove them to a nearby park. They sat still for a good five minutes just sipping there coffee. Kurt decided to try his hand at the radio. After flipping through a dozen stations he turned it off.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Kurt already knew this was a sore subject for Blaine. Last week when he asked him the same question he just mumbled off something about watching television.

"Baby, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"It's just Kurt look you know how my parents are. Always somewhere to go and someone to impress. So usually around the holidays they start to kick socializing into high gear. A thousand charity functions and a thousand girls they can show their little "Blainey" to hoping he will marry one of them. It's just so frustrating they pretend like my feelings for you don't even exist. So this year I took a stand. I said that I would be spending Thanksgiving with you. I know we didn't have any plans established. So I wish just going to order Chinese take out and. . ."

"Oh, Blaine Warbler you shut that adorably cute and talented mouth of yours right now! Do you seriously think I would let my boyfriend spend Thanksgiving alone? No way we're family and that's what I wanted to ask you today after school.

"Kurt I couldn't impose on your family."

"Blaine they already think of you as family. You probably spend more time at my house then Finn and Burt do combined.

"Are you sure you want me over there. Your Dad is already suspicious enough about your newly developed "rash" on your neck."

"Blaine I would be heartbroken if you didn't accept my invitation." Blaine just smiled at Kurt. It was unfair that only a select group of people got to see how truly amazing he is.

"What time?"

"What do you mean what time? You are coming over to my house right now."

"But Thanksgiving is tomorrow." Kurt bit his lip and looked at Blaine hoping he would take the hint."

"Wait I can sleep over? But I thought the answer was no never again unless I was a girl."

"Blaine you are far from a girl. And Carole convinced Dad last night as long as you sleep on the couch in my room."

"But let me guess I wouldn't be sleeping on the couch."

"I really don't know Blaine I don't want to go against what my Dad said."

"Kurt!"

"Of course you're going to sleep next me. We'll be in each other's arms all night. And then in the morning we will jump on the couch to make it look like you slept there the entire night.

"I guess we should go to my house and get some stuff."

"That wouldn't be necessary."

"Let me guess you snuck into my house last night and grabbed my pajamas you little ninja."

"No I just thought you could wear mine. Granted they will be big on you. But I kinda like the idea of you wearing my clothes."

"Kurt that's kinda kinky. I claim your neck and you claim my body. But what about underwear?"

"You don't need them." And with that Kurt gulped down the last of his coffee with a devious smirk on his face and turned the radio on full blast. Blaine quirked an eyebrow and almost chocked on the sip he was currently taking. Kurt just stared out the window as if what he just said had no meaning. Then Blaine started mumbling as he got his seat belt on.

"Little baby penguin my ass."

"Yeah your ass."

"I think you're addicted to sex."

"No just addicted to scarves and coffee and you and fashion and France and sex."

Blaine put the gearshift in reverse and couldn't help but love this boy even more. He drove away from the park. Kurt was getting a little confused as Blaine started driving away from Lima towards Westerville.

"Just need to get something." Blaine said, sensing his boy's confusion. He then pulled his car into the parking lot of a mini business district. It was still fairly light out and packed with a lot of last minute shoppers.

"Wait here my love." Confused Kurt just mumbled an okay. After Blaine disappeared into a row of stores Kurt went to the trunk and got his phone out and texted Carole.

~**BLAINE'S cuming over!(kurtiexoxo)**

**~Sweetie I already knew that(mrshudmel)**

**~How?(kurtiexoxo)**

**~Blaine is apart of this family of course he would be coming over(mrshudmel)**

**~Can he still sleep in my bed? PLZ PLZ PLZ(kurtiexoxo)**

**~You mean the couch right ;-) (mrshudmel)**

**~mmmh yeah he willl definitely be sleeping on the couch ;-) (kurtiexoxo)**

**~bye sweetie enjoy your loverboy(mrshudmel) **

**~ugh bye Carole luv u(kurtiexoxo)**

**~love you too(mrshudmel)**

**~wait(mrshudmel)**

**~yeah(kurtiexoxo)**

**~better not let your father see your neck especially if u want the cause of your "rash" to be allowed to sleep with u tonight (mrshudmel)**

**~CAROLE! (kurtiexoxo)**

**~what as long as u boys are being safe you can have your fun(mrshudmel)**

**~BYE Carole! (kurtiexoxo)**

**~haha bye(mrshudmel)**

Blaine returned to the car carrying a beautiful fall assortment of carnations.

"Oh Blaine you shouldn't have." Kurt said with mock enthusiasm while reaching for the flowers.

"I know and I didn't there for Carole baby." Kurt gasped with mock horror. Blaine just chuckled and placed the flowers on the back seat

"Heaven forbid I should get a gift."

"Well you get me going commando in your bed tonight." Kurt bit his lip but couldn't help smiling.

"Well I'm still upset."

"I know I can clearly see a giant frown on your face." Kurt rolled his eyes and then Blaine started tickling his body.

"Ohh my gaga BLAINE! Stop it now." Blaine did but they were still in a fit of hysterics during the entire duration of their drive to the Hudmel Residence.

Blaine turned off the car and got out to help Kurt out of the car. However by the time he got there Kurt was closing his door and making his way to the trunk.

"I thought you liked chivalry!"

"Yeah but Finn is staring out the window."

"Oh." Grabbing his bag from Kurt he made his way to the house. Finn opened the door before either one of the boys could.

"Hey."

"Finn can we get in it's kinda cold."

"Oh sure yeah."

Blaine hung his jacket up and took off his shoes. He was so accustomed to this house. Kurt did the same and now both boys stood in the living room under the cold stare of Finn.

"Hey Blaine can I talk to you for a second."

"Uh Sure"

Kurt just stood there in amazement as Finn led Blaine to the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room." Kurt yelled back at them.

Finn leaned up against the edge of the counter. Blaine took a seat opposite him on top of the counter. Blaine just stared dumbly at his feet.

"So I heard from Rachel that you and Kurt do things now."

Taken aback Blaine sheepishly managed a yes.

"Uh I just wanted to know well this is something people like you do more."

"You mean gay people. Wait? Are you asking for sexual advice!"

"Shhh! Keep it down but yes. Whenever my parents aren't home I always hear you two going at it. And you guys are always screaming. How do you do that. Like keep going at it because even round two is pushing it for me."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but we have a little system. One of us goes first."

"So like only you'll cum first or. . ."

"Yeah or Kurt. And then the other one goes."

"Can we pretend its not with Kurt."

"What do you mean the only reason I have sex is because of your brother." At this point Finn might as well be standing on hot rocks because he looked very uncomfortable.

"And then who ever went last will be on bottom."

"So wait one of you is y'know getting fucked twice."

"Nooooo! I don't even have that stamina. Like the first two times we wouldn't have sex sex but then the last time whoever dick is recovered first is the one who will."

"Okay enough! I only found out about how gay sex works like last month."

"Wait Omg Kurt didn't have this conversation with you. Did he? Please say no."

"No he just made me watch Queer as Folk." Blaine was hysterical at that point. That show was pretty much a gay paradise.

"This isn't funny man."

"Sorry but why do you want to know this."

"I just don't want sex to be so short."

"Well you could extend it if you well maybe you do already."

"I could?"

"You could go down on Rachel." Finn looked more confused right now then the time he found out Gaga was not a man."

"Bye Finn!"

Blaine raced up the stairs in Kurt's room. Kurt was spread out on his bed reading the latest Vogue wearing just his undershirt and briefs.

"Hi beautiful a little anxious are we?"

"Lock the door" Blaine did so and then started undressing himself as he walked over to Kurt. Kurt kept pretending to read. Blaine was now just in his briefs and he crashed down next to Kurt on the bed. Taking his magazine he threw it somewhere across the room.

"Blaine I collect those!" Blaine silenced him with a kiss. Kurt shimmied upwards towards his pillow. Blaine hovered above him just staring into his love's eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi." Kurt leaned up for a kiss but just before their lips could meet they heard the front door slam. The boys pulled apart instinctively even thought they were upstairs.

"Finn can you help me with the groceries?"

"Oh I forgot the flowers." Blaine started to get up.

"Blaine don't leave me like this!"

"Sorry but its just good manners." Kurt screamed into his pillow and Blaine sauntered out of Kurt's room.

"Blaine wait!" Blaine came running back in and just stared at Kurt in confusion.

"At least put your clothes back on." Blaine looked down and blushed.

"Well maybe I like this look." With that being said Blaine struck a pose against Kurt's door. He had one hand blowing an air kiss to Kurt and the other on the door.

"You like what you see?" Kurt shot him his perfected bitch please glare. Blaine got out of his pose and reached down to pick up his pants. Kurt groaned as he watched his boy redress. This isn't what he wanted.

"Anything else?"

"Well the problem going on in your pants is pretty obvious."

"Well maybe if you weren't so pretty this wouldn't happen!"

"Boys you do realize that I can hear every word that you're saying." Carole called up the stairs. Blaine and Kurt just stared at each other before awkwardly parting. Blaine went down the stairs and just before he was out the front door Carole pulled him aside.

"Hey Blaine can you stay outside for a few minutes I just want to talk to Kurt for a bit."

"I was actually just going to get something."

"Oh well when you get back in the house can you just stay on the couch until I come downstairs? I just need to mention a few things for Kurt.

Blaine got the flowers and did as Carole said.

Carole knocked on Kurt's door.

"Hey baby I was getting so lonely. I couldn't stop thinking about you and now I'm so HA-rd OMG Carole why are you up here?" Kurt instantly went under the covers and pulled the sheets around his now fully nude body.

"Wow! Kurt well I that's the reason I wanted to talk to you." The comforter hid Kurt's embarrassed face. Carole sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well that pretty much confirmed everything Burt and I thought."

"So is he still allowed to sleep in my room tonight?" Kurt asked bravely.

"Only if I can talk to you first."

"Dad and I already had that talk and I really don't feel comfortable talking to you about this."

"No Kurt I don't want to talk to you about your sex life." Kurt almost died after Carole said that.

"I just want to talk about Blaine. I think it's so great you guys found each other. You're just meant for each other. Perfect soul mates and all that. Which is why I know next year will be hard for you guys."

Kurt sighed at the thought of next year. A year alone from his puppy in human form.

"So Burt and I have been talking a lot about you and Blaine. And you guys just seem like you will be together forever." Kurt blushed at Carole but he knew it was true.

"So one day far from now when you guys are married. What I mean is I want grandchildren." Kurt laughed at this statement.

"Carole we're still in teenagers! We don't know what we want."

"Really so the thousands of texts you send out at night to him contain nothing about your future?"

"Okay fine we've talked about this and we do want kids."

"Thank you Kurt!" Carole leaned over and hugged Kurt.

"Carole you do realize I'm naked under these sheets!"

"Sorry I forgot. Oh and by the way I'm ordering Pizza tonight" Carole pulled back and saw Kurt's expression.

"And soup and salad." She left Kurt on his bed taking short breaths as he tried to wrap his mind around what just happened. She made her way downstairs as Blaine thrust the most beautiful arrangement of flowers in front of her.

"Hi Carole these are for you. I just wanted to say thank you. I really do appreciate being allowed to spend Thanksgiving with you and your family." Carole was on the verge of tears. She couldn't wait for this boy to be her son-in-law.

"Oh Blaine these are so beautiful." Carole rushed over and hugged Blaine.

"You didn't need to buy these for me. You're welcome here anytime no need to get a gift." Blaine just smiled.

"But, really thank you. You already have three men to cook for and. . ."

"and I don't mind it at all. Now scram Kurt's waiting in his bed naked for you." Blaine gave her the biggest WTF look ever. Carole just gestured towards the stairs and Blaine hurried up them.

Blaine ran to Kurt's room and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh my god that lady has never shame whatsoever."

"Tell me about it. She just practically begged me for grandchildren." Blaine flopped down on the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt reached out and played with a loose curl.

"Tomorrow can you not gel your hair."

"Sure but I need to take a shower to get it out." Both boys read each other's minds and ran off wide-eyed into Kurt's bathroom.

Blaine started pulling his clothes off as Kurt adjusted the water.

"Wait, Kurt can we take a bubble bath?" Blaine gave Kurt his best puppy dog face and waited. Kurt plugged the drain and got the supplies ready.

"Blaine can you do me a favor and close your eyes."

"Why? So you can stare at my naked body?"

"Blaine!"

"Fine but only because I love you."

Kurt grabbed some candles, his _iPod_ dock, the bubble bath solution, and got to work. Kurt lit the candles and turned off the lights. Although it was only 5:30 it still got dark pretty early this time of year.

"Kurt what are you doing?"

Kurt knelt down and felt the water was now hot so he turned off the water and poured the solution into it. He then plugged in his _iPod_ and played his special mood music. He hopped into the tub and covered his body with bubbles.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Blaine looked down and his heart just melted. His little kitten covered in bubbles and was smiling fondly right back at him. He made his way into the opposite end of the tub.

"What you don't want to cuddle next to me."

"No I'd rather do this." Blaine rubbed his foot against Kurt's dick. Kurt moaned and slid his body underwater. Blaine laughed and pulled him back up.

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?" said Blaine innocently as if nothing happened.

Kurt gave him his bitch please glare and then pushed Blaine's shoulders down and dunked him underwater. When he came back up he splashed water at Kurt's face. Kurt splashed water right back at him. Soon water was splashing everywhere. Half of the candles had gone out. And Kurt prayed an electrical fire wouldn't start with the _iPod_. The boys now had an all out war going.

Soon all the bubbles were gone and out of the tub. The boys stopped splashing when the last candle went out. The room was now lit with only moonlight. Kurt reached out for Blaine and brought him flush against his chest. Their erections were now floating because of the water and were rubbing together. They never stopped looking at each other as they brought their foreheads together. Then Blaine looked down.

"We should do something about that."

Kurt dimly nodded as he grabbed Blaine's hips. They were shivering for they were not in the water. Kurt stared at his boys lip and saw his teeth were chattering.

"If you want we could take this to my bed."

"No it's fine. And I'm pretty sure I'll be warm in a minute." Blaine thrust down to prove his point. Blaine's half-hard cock was hardening against Kurt's fully erect one.

"Oh." Blaine continued his motions and brought his hands to cup Kurt's face. What started as a slow kiss became deeper as there motions became more erratic. Kurt let one hand stray from Blaine's face to his hair. Kurt toyed with one of his loose curls before lightly tugging it. He knew his boy had a thing for hair pulling. His teeth no longer chattering Blaine moaned against Kurt's lips.

Kurt opened his mouth and their tongues began to fight for dominance. In the end Blaine won. But Kurt was the one controlling how fast they moved against each other. Blaine was now fully hard and sweating above Kurt. The water provided them enough friction to grind against each other as fast as they wanted. Soon their need for breath was becoming more frequent. They parted lips and then Kurt pushed Blaine back so he was on top of him.

With one hand on Blaine's shoulder he kneeled on his legs and started pumping his lover's cock. Blaine let his head fall back to the end of the tub and let out a moan.

"You like?"

"Yes." Kurt's strokes were getting more vicious. His boy was left practically begging for release. He began to thrust his dick into Kurt's hand. Kurt stroked his other hand down Blaine's chest, playing with the hair there. He then slowly brought his hands down to Blaine's balls and lightly applied pressure. He put his right hand to Blaine's head and massaged it. With his left hand he searched for that one vein on the underside of Blaine's cock.

"Kuuurt please!" Kurt found the vein.

"Please what?" Kurt slowed down his stroking.

"I need to." Kurt stopped moving his hands all together and now was only gently squeezing.

"Need to what tell me what you want darling."

"I need to cum." Kurt then started pumping Blaine's cock furiously and shoved his tongue back into his lover's mouth. He stopped kissing him and then whispered into his ear.

"Hey, Blaine tonight I want to try rimming you."

"KURT oh fuck!" Blaine's cock shot cum between their chests. Kurt pumped him through his orgasm. When his cock was limp Kurt removed his hand and sat next to Blaine. They just stared at each other smiling.

"Kurt did you actually mean that?"

"Yeah anything for you." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender waist and pulled him against his chest. He twisted his body a bit and then felt Kurt's fully erect cock against his thigh.

"OMG Kurt you should have said something!" Kurt laughed uncontrollably as his boyfriend dived comically down into the water and lapped at the semen leaking form the countertenor's cock.

"My hero." Kurt sighed, he was lucky, he had a gentleman who was always so eager to please.

Blaine slowly brought his lips around the head and then lowered his mouth fully down. He then licked back up his cock and repeated the motion. He did this until Kurt was squirming uncontrollably. He then switched tactics and started licking his vein. Kurt let out the loudest moan Blaine had ever heard. Smiling he pulled back onto his knees. Kurt looked confused.

"Baby I want you to fuck my mouth." Kurt stared wide-eyed at him and Blaine took his silence as permission to go ahead. Blaine brought Kurt back into reality as he guided his hands to grab his hair. Blaine nestled his nose against the light hair surrounding his boyfriend's erection. Smiling happily he licked his lips.

"Kurt look at me." Blaine lowered his mouth onto Kurt's cocks. Their eyes never strayed from one another's. Blaine started humming and Kurt could barley remember his name. He was still miles away and couldn't believe what was happening. Blaine then pinched his thigh bringing him back into reality.

"Blaine what?" Blaine pulled back and wrapped his hand around Kurt and pumped him.

"Kurt I told you to fuck my mouth." Blaine put Kurt back into his mouth and looked up at him. He was nodding his head. Then he started gently grazing his teeth along Kurt's cock. Kurt snapped back into it.

Tightly grabbing his now extremely curly gel free hair he shoved himself into his boy's mouth. He knew he could handle it. Blaine pushed his hands down onto Kurt's hips. Gripping him hard, bruises were surely already forming. Kurt continued thrusting into his mouth. Blaine started making these gagging noises and Kurt pulled out. Blaine caught his breath and managed to tell Kurt he was fine.

Kurt resumed his position and continued shoving himself deeper into his throat. Kurt wholeheartedly believed his beloved had no gag-reflex whatsoever. Blaine then started humming the lyrics to Teenage Dream. He pressed one finger against Kurt's hole slowly pushing in and then wrapped his other around Kurt's balls harshly.

Kurt tugged at Blaine's ear twice. It was their signal for, "Oh sit I'm cumming and there is nothing you can do about it." Blaine put his hands back on Kurt's hips and raised his mouth back a bit so he could swallow all of it. Kurt's orgasm hit him hard and then he began shooting cum into his boyfriend's mouth. Kurt screamed out Blaine over and over again.

Blaine pulled back when Kurt became sensitive. Kurt pulled his face up towards him and kissed him. Kurt lapped his tongue around Blaine's mouth tasting himself. They interlocked hands and continued kissing each other.

"Kurt! Blaine! Dinner's here." Burt's voice brought them back into reality.

Blaine jolted out of the tub looking for the lights. Kurt sat in the tub and freaked out over the puddles of water on the floor. He hoped it hadn't leaked through the tiles. Blaine reached a hand out and pulled Kurt up handing him a towel. Blaine ran back into Kurt's room and put his clothes back on. Kurt tried to do they same but he could barely put his shirt back on.

"Look Kurt nothing happened we were just watching a movie. Okay?"

"I hate lying!"

"Kurt do you want me to sleep in here tonight."

"Yeah!"

"Then nothing happened we just watched a movie." Kurt just nodded as both boys made there way downstairs.

They made there way into the dinning room with their eyes downcast. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out for him. Both boys sat and waited for someone to talk. Burt cleared his throat.

"Um, Kurt, Blaine, why is it that both of you have wet hair?" The boys stared at each other wishing they could die.


End file.
